Wild Spirits
by LionessKeeper
Summary: Merton and Tommy go on a cruise,Jeff and Jeannie get captured and Marty finds out that Tommys a werewolf and that he can communicate with him. A Randell and Hopkirk deceased 2000/Big Wolf on Campus Crossover, Chapter 3 now up and its about time too
1. Beginings

Wild Spirits1 ****

Wild Spirits

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus does not belong to me, it is the brainchild of Peter Knight and Christopher Briggs. Telescene and Fox Family own the rights to this show. As for Randell & Hopkirk deceased 2000, not mine either, BBC own it and Charlie Higson got the idea for the show.

**** __

Scene 1: The Office of Randell & Hopkirk protection service.

It was 2 months since Marty Hopkirk died, in a car accident. Since Marty became a ghost, he and Jeff, who is his chosen one, had had some exciting adventures together.

Now, Marty you see can mix with other spirits in club Limbo and is guided by his spirit guide, Mr Wyvern, who thought him the basics on being a spirit.

In the office, Jeff Randell was trying to catch some kip before he was woken by Marty again. Marty had woken him in the middle of the night and gotten him to solve a mystery that he thought could at least wait till morning.

Suddenly Marty appeared and woke him. "Marty, why exactly are you here, we solved the case, now leave me to rest in peace" Jeff said angrily at the spirit. "Ha, ha, Jeff, very funny, I just came to see how you were, you got a good knock on the head last night, I was really worried." "Marty, the only reason you are remotely concerned with my wellbeing is because I am your link to this world." "Well, yes there's that but also if you remember we are friends too." "Look, I don't really think that we should talk about it again" Jeff said, "What's done is done." "Well who woke up at the wrong side of the chair this afternoon" Marty said.

"I can't take this bloody depressing conversation, I'm off." Just then Jeanie came in with the post. "Well perhaps I'll stay a bit longer", the spirit said. He wanted to check up on her, just to see what exactly they get up to. He was jealous that Jeff was now able to move in and take Jeanie, now that he was dead.

"Late night again, I see" Jeanie said. "Yes, I spent half the night watching the suspect, but it paid off in the end, I got him" Jeff lied. He didn't want her to know that her ex-fiancé was back as a ghost and helping him to solve mysterious cases, she would think that he had gone bonkers. "Lier," Marty said. "So what post did we get today" Jeff said ignoring Marty's comment. "Well most of them are bills, but there is one I wanted you to see." she said.

It was a purple envelope with some gold writing that said, FOR THE EYES OF MR JEFF RANDELL ONLY. "Looks very official doesn't it" Marty said. "So what are you waiting for, open it, I want to see what it is" said Jeanie excitedly. Jeff opened it and was surprised to find two cruise tickets with a note inside with the simple words THANK YOU on it. "Wow," Jeff said. "This is amazing, when are the tickets dated for" said Jeanie.

"For two days time" said Jeff. "We're going, aren't we Jeff" said Jeanie. "Of course we are" said Jeff, "I've been meaning to take a break." "Great." said Jeanie, and gave him a hug. "I'll start packing" she said and ran out the door. "Ooh, a cruise, how romantic" said Marty sarcastically. "I thought you were going" Jeff said. "Ok, ok, consider me gone", the spirit said and vanished.

__

Scene 2: Merton Dingle's lair

Merton was in his lair for his friend Tommy Dawkins to show up. Tommy has a secret, an extremely hairy secret, you see a few nights before Tommy started his senior year, he was out camping with some friends, when he was bitten by a wolf. Yeah, you guessed it, he's a werewolf.

Now this night was the last night of the full moon, of the month, and his friend would have to be in the lair before sundown, plus he also wanted to tell Tommy some exciting news.

Tommy was walking to Merton's house with Lori, the three had organised a night in. Anyway, he had been pretty much ignoring Merton since Lori moved, it felt right that they should all spend time together. He could sense that sundown was approaching. His wolf senses would come and go at regular times. He had told his parents that they had organised a night in at Merton's house, his parents had always found Merton strange. Little did they know that their son was the Pleasantville werewolf and they were both on his case.

At Merton's lair, they were chatting about the weird stuff that had been going on, there was a few minutes until the moon rose, after that Tommy would be all fur and fangs. 

Then he felt the change begin, the wolf senses surfaced first, his sense of smell increased, his hearing increased, he felt the fangs lengthen in his mouth. Now halfway through the change he turned to his friend and said "Now what was so important that you dragged me out to your house on the last full moon." "I'll tell you when the change is finished". Said Merton. And so the change continued, fur sprouted all over his body, his eyes changed from brown to golden brown. The change was now complete.

"So what is it" said Tommy impatiently.

To be continued

*^_^*


	2. Choices and regret and relaxation

Wild Spirits2

(Finally, I got around to this story. Apologies to everyone who read the first part and had to wait a while until my exams were over for the second part, the lioness is back and I am going to post other stories real soon)

*************************************************************************************** 

"Well you know that my parents have been talking to the travel agency about a cruise, well the week that they were meant to go on, it was a very busy work week for them so…I kind of bribed them into giving me the tickets, the only problem is, is that there are only two tickets and my folks already paid the deposit on it and we can't just leave the tickets away in a drawer." "What If we draw straws" Tommy said hopefully, "the one with the shortest straw will have to stay." "Sounds only reasonable. " said Merton. Merton got Tommy and Lori to pick a straw," Ok, me first." Said Merton, he looked at the straw, it was the long one, Tommy was next, the straw in his paw would determine whether he take a well deserved break or that he would have to stay and hold the fort. Slowly he opened his paw. He suddenly sighed with happiness, it was the middle sized straw. "I guess I'll have to stay then" said Lori. "Y'know if you want, I'll stay with you, if you want" said Tommy, quite taken aback by how it all turned out. "You go on ahead, I'll be fine" said Lori.

***************************************************************************************

****

Scene 3: The cruise ship. 

"This is exciting, isn't it Jeff" said Jeannie who was drinking a cocktail now. "We're finally here" she said. This had been the first journey that she went on since Marty's death. "Yes, I can't believe it" said Jeff, he was lucky now, Marty had to go for his lessons with Wyvern so he could talk to her alone. 

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the ship, Merton and Tommy were getting settled in their cabin, it was only a few hours since it departed from the coast, it had started in Britain and stopped in various places as well. Tommy wasn't wolfed now, that was all over. Tommy was thinking of Lori, what would happen while he was away. Merton could clearly see that something was troubling Tommy so he said, "Hey, why don't we go outside and check out the ship, I want to see if they have what was advertised in the brochure, wanna come". "Ok", said Tommy

****************************************************************************************

(Ok, I have them on the ship, the story will continue soon)

Lioness*^_^* 


	3. Limbo antics and Tommy is alone

Marty was now near finished his lesson with Wyvern, in between giving him lectures on keeping up with his lessons and learning about new powers that he has, Wyvern had given him a rhyme.This rhyme stuck in Marty's mind.

A case will emerge on your trip

But don't even think of abandoning ship

A mythical creature will emerge

And an unexpected alliance will be ferged

"Ferged???" Marty said puzzled. "Fogged" Wyvern suggested. "Frogged" "Forged" said Marty "Yes, Forged" said Wyvern

"And an unexpected alliance will be forged" said Wyvern. "My, My, these riddles are getting more and more confusing each time" said Wyvern. "But" he continued, "if the riddle says that it's part of a case, well then, you should go tell Mr Randell." Alright" said Marty, preparing to leave, this was the opportunity he was waiting for, but then Wyvern said "After your lessons, Mr Hopkirk". Marty groaned, "Tricked again", he thought in dismay.

*******************************************************************************************

Later on, on the ship, Tommy was kind of enjoying the trip, but he couldn't help but think that something was going on elsewhere. 


	4. Changes and Pain

His thoughts drifted and he had a flashback to when Stacy was around, he hadn't thought of her since Lori entered his life. Since Lori found out his secret, he found it easier to be with her. He was regretting not telling Stacy his secret, now she had gone to college early and had left Pleasantville, he felt a sudden surge of emotion, of anger, hurt, guilt and sadness, luckily he looked at his hands, they were turning into paws and Merton wasn't about to calm him down, he rushed quickly to the cabin, pulled down the blinds and continued to wolf out.

*******************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in Limbo, Marty was going through "debriefing" with Wyvern, when suddenly a sharp blinding pain swept over him, it went white for a moment, and then he saw a vision of a boy changing into a wolf. Before he came back to "reality", he saw the face of the boy. "Are you alright, Marty" said Wyvern, with a concerned expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Marty. "I think that I may have found out what "mythical creature" we are dealing with," said Marty 


End file.
